Jindiao
Jindiao 'is the main antagonist of the first half of Season 1 of Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. A powerful god from thousands of years prior, he seeks the unlimited power of the Wellspring to conquer China. Background Thousands of years ago, the powerful dragon Jindiao sought the power of the mystical Wellspring, the source of all chi energy in the universe. Desperate to keep it from him, the Four Constellations pooled their chi and managed to seal Jindiao away, at the cost of their lives. His spirit barely managed to survive, and inhabited the body of a vulture, at which point he concocted a plan to get the Wellspring's power. Eventually, he achieved his goal, but was stopped by the combined power of the Pandas of Panda Village, and sealed away for good. Stats 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Country Level, possibly far higher (Comparable to Po and the Four Constellations) | Multi-Solar System Level '(Absorbed the power of the Wellspring, which is stated to be the source of all light in the universe, a feat requiring this level of power) to '''High Universe Level '(The Wellspring's power is described as limitless. With its power, Jindiao escaped the Spirit World, a feat described by the Four Constellations as requiring more power than the Spirit World itself, which is infinitely sized) 'Speed: '''At least '''Hypersonic '(Faster than Kung Fu Panda 3 Po, who ran fast enough to have his hands catch on fire) | 'Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Comparable to Po in the Spirit World) '''Durability: '''At least '''Small Country Level, possibly far higher | Multi-Solar System Level '''to '''High Universe Level Hax: 'Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Portal Creation, Telekinesis, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Petrification, Dimensional Travel, Power Nullification, Chi Manipulation, Age Manipulation (of himself), Healing (of himself), Summoning, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Paralysis Inducement, Light Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Sealing, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Transmutation, Non-Physical Interaction, and Deconstruction with Po's Hero's Chi, Resistance to Soul Manipulation 'Intelligence: Extremely High '(Outsmarted Po and the other pandas on several occasions. Created a plan over thousands of years to absorb the Wellspring, and succeeded) 'Stamina: Very High '''(Survived being blasted by the combined chi of all the pandas in panda village for several minutes. Fought with Po and the Four Constellations for a long while) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Sleep Manipulation: Put the entirety of Panda Village to sleep with a wave of power. * Energy/Chi Manipulation: '''Can fire blasts of chi energy from his wings. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''Dragon Jindiao can breathe fire. * '''Dream Manipulation: '''Jindiao can enter the dreams of sleeping opponents. * '''Life Absorption/Healing: '''By absorbing the chi energy of his opponents, Jindiao can drain their life force, keep himself youthful, and heal himself. * '''Portal Creation: Jindiao made a portal to the Spirit Realm to summon the Yaoguai. * Mind Manipulation/Possession: '''Took control of the minds of Ying and the Yaoguai, forcing them to perform the actions that he did. Jindiao also was able to overcome the Four Constellations attempts to manipulate his mind. * '''Soul Manipulation: '''Jindiao can remove his spirit from his body, which allows him to escape attempts at sealing him. * '''Petrification: '''Turned the Four Constellations to stone. * '''Dimensional Travel/Spatial Manipulation: '''Jindiao could make a dimensional hole from the Spirit Realm to the Mortal Realm just by blasting the dimensional barrier. * '''Power Nullification/Forcefield Creation: '''Created a room seal powerful enough to stop the four Constellations from using their chi. * '''Summoning: '''Summoned the Yaoguai from the Spirit Realm. * '''Poison Manipulation: '''Dark Chi Potion forces enemies into a coma. * '''Attack Reflection: '''Can redirect chi-based attacks, using a similar technique that Fenghuang does. * '''Telekinesis: '''Lifted the Four Constellations and Po into the air, paralyzing them. * '''Light Manipulation: '''Chi can light up dark areas. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''Can sense the identity of others based on their chi. * '''Resistance to Transmutation/Deconstruction/Non-Physical Interaction: '''Has Po's Hero's Chi, allowing Po to resist being transmuted into a jade relic, dissolve Kai's blade into chi, and hit Kai, a spirit warrior. * '''Resistance to Soul Manipulation: '''Survived being blasted by the soul removing chi blasts of the pandas. Techniques * '''Kung-Fu: Is extremely skilled, being able to match up to Po, the Dragon Warrior, in this area. Equipment * Dark Chi Potion: '''A special elixir Jindiao used to poison Po and put him in a coma. Key '''Vulture Form | Dragon Form Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Lifted a large boulder. * Superior to Tai Lung, who kicked Po into the ground hard enough to make a crater, and Tigress, who destroyed a large boulder. Speed/Reactions * Removed his spirit from his body faster than Po could see. Durability/Endurance * Survived an avalanche. * Tanked a combined blast from the Four Constellations in the Spirit World. Skill/Intelligence * Manipulated Jade Tusk into helping him and believing he cared about her, when he was just using her. * Manipulated the Yaoguai into helping him. * Used Ying's mental issues to manipulate her into being his mind puppet. Powerscaling Jindiao without the Wellspring's power could contend with the Four Constellations and Po, so he should scale to all their feats. With the Wellspring, Jindiao became the strongest character in the series, requiring the combined power of Po and the Constellations to fight him evenly. Weaknesses * Can be sealed inside the Jade Urn if he's not careful. * His Vulture Form lacks the power his dragon form does. * Dragon Form requires the Wellspring's power. * If he is defeated in a dream, Jindiao loses consciousness and is injured. Sources JJSliderman's Kung Fu Panda blog Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Villains Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Dreamworks Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Small Country Level Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:High Universe Level Category:Hypersonic Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Healing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Petrification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Dragons Category:Light Manipulators